


[Podfic] Maid to Love You

by Gorillazgal86



Series: [Podfic] A Maid and Her Master [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss!Aziraphale, Couch Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crying During Sex, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established safewords, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Light Feather Play, M/M, Maid!Crowley, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spanking, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: A maid has a house all to herself. It would be a shame if her boss appeared unannounced at a very inopportune moment… or would it?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] A Maid and Her Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Maid to Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maid to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252327) by [Furuba_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl). 



**Author's Note:**

> Oh what a delightful fic this was to record! Just pure fun and I love the D/s dynamic here and a bit of role-play is just fantastic. Thank you to [Furuba_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl) for sharing this fic with me!


End file.
